


three am

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, F/M, Marijuana, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, POC!Hermione - no defined race tho, Propositions, Secret Crush, Sports, Sugar Daddy Lucius Malfoy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: He realized, his eyes still closed after he’d woken up. Her hands were under his shirt, drawing patterns against his skin, and he wondered if she’d ever fallen asleep. But, herealizedthat the problem was that she wasn’t his.
Relationships: Draco/Padma (background), Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Hermione/Lucius (side), Pansy/Ron (background)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	three am

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr: midnightmilkteas.tumblr.com

> o

She sat in front of him for a full semester before they actually spoke to each other.

He was familiar –too familiar, if you asked Pansy- with the way her shoulders hunched forward, not in insecurity but with the need to get closer to her notes and the front of the room during lectures. He knew she drank black chai in the morning, brewed practically in the way to class if the way the scent of cinnamon and cloves that clung to her was anything to go by.

He knew that she washed her hair on Tuesday’s and her curl pattern was “naturally 2C” (whatever the fuck that meant), but her cousin had shown her how to style it while it was wet for a “3A look” and he liked it when she would come in on Tuesdays with her hair in long twists down her back because it meant on Thursday she would have a letter-number combo he didn’t really care about beyond the fact that she and it was beautiful in a way he was never prepared for, even if he was sure she had no idea he even existed- which was fine, really, because he had no idea what he would say to her if she ever turned around, anyway.

* * *

> i

It was sheer luck when, on the day after finals, she showed up at the soccer house with too many bottles of wine in her arms. He stood frozen on the steps as Draco loudly and obnoxiously called her name like a chant, announcing, “We’ve been waiting for you all _fucking_ semester, Granger!”

She grinned at him, accepting his hug but not allowing him to take any of her wine. “I told you I don’t party during the semester.”

He stepped around her as Padma stepped through the door, explaining, “He didn’t believe you,” with a case of hard liquor in her arms.

Hermione hummed, eyeing the couple before saying, “I left the trunk open. There is more in there, if you don’t mind.”

Draco kissed Padma. “No problem, Granger. Theo!” –Hermione’s eyes snapped up to his- “Quit panicking and help me. She’s here all night.”

He would have died from embarrassment if she hadn’t smiled at him.

* * *

Later, she sat down next to him in the garden, her thigh heavy against his and fingers wrapped around the base of a wine glass.

Her hair had since been braided, long and heavy down her back, and his fingers itched to pluck the golden tie from the end. She’d also put on Weasley’s team sweatshirt, which disgusted him to no end.

He took a sip of his cider and nearly choked when she hooked her arm over his thigh, resting her glass on his knee. Her eyes were large and glassy when she looked at him, sangria on her breath as she asked, “Why are you sitting out here? It’s freezing.”

It wasn’t, really. Not at the moment at least. Instead of telling her that, he said, “I’m from Fargo. North Dakota. This is nothing.”

She hummed thoughtfully. “North Dakota,” she murmured, blinking drunkenly at him. “And you ended up at Penn? Look at you.”

He managed to laugh. “My family’s originally from New York. We just…ended up there, I guess.”

She smiled prettily, eyes smoothing over him as though she could see right through him. “Theo. Are you taking Dumbledore’s spring course?”

It was safe. He appreciated it.

“I signed up for it.”

“Me too.” Her face seemed annoyed as she said, “You’re quite handsome, actually.”

He was certain he’d smoked too much.

She got up as quickly as she’d sat down. “I have to tell Draco he’s a dick.”

“You’re good friends with him?” The side of his body she’d abandoned felt incredibly cold.

“ _Draco?_ ” She giggled, her fingers touching his hair.

He didn’t hear anything else for the rest of the night.

* * *

> ii

Theo saw Hermione three times over winter break.

The first time had been at the Malfoy’s annual Christmas Eve cocktail party. He’d been standing at the bar with Pansy, waiting for her cocktail, when he heard her laugh, and Pansy sighed tiredly.

“You’re such a _freak_ , Theo. Oh my god. You know her _laugh_?”

He didn’t answer, spotting her standing with Mr. Malfoy, who looked uncomfortable but interested in what she was saying.

Pansy sipped her spiked eggnog. “He propositioned her last year.”

Theo coughed.

“And that diamond hair comb isn’t heirloom.”

* * *

The second time was at Pansy’s New Year’s Eve party. She was standing right next to him, her skin tan and glowing in her white lace dress. She had earrings that matched the hair comb, and he found himself a bit disgusted that Draco’s father had-

“Theo,” she started, trading her empty champagne flute for a full one as the tray passed. She shoved one into his hand as well, and he decided not to explain that he didn’t drink. “Pansy mentioned that you’re obsessed with me.”

His head spun for half a second, but it was too long. When he looked at her, he realized that she was absolutely wasted.

“She likes to exaggerate.”

Hermione smiled at him, her lips the color of dried blood. He wanted to see them wrapped around his cock, the color staining his shaft, and was disappointed when it didn’t come off after she took a sip of her champagne.

“I mentioned I had class with you. I hadn’t realized we ran in the same circles.”

“We don’t. Our friends do.” She downed her champagne. “That’s too bad, though. That you aren’t obsessed. I’m in the mood to be worshipped.”

The silence that fell between them felt deafening, even in the party’s chaos.

She leaned closer to him, fingers smoothing against his neck.

Her hair smelt like roses. He inhaled, trying to grow them in his lungs, trying-

Her lips brushed his cheek. “Happy New Year, Theodore.”

He caught her wrist before she walked away, fingers pressing against her pulse.

It was quick and she was warm.

“You’re drunk.”

She frowned. “I had a few drinks- I’m not driving, if that’s what you’re concerned about. I came with Draco.”

He set the flute she’d given him on a passing tray, ignoring the connection. “Because I can do that,” he told her, watching as she seemed confused for just a moment before grinning too beautifully. “I just want to know you actually want to.”

“Get a fucking room,” Pansy commented as she squeezed past them. Before completely passing them, she added, “Countdown starts in five minutes,” touching one of Hermione’s earrings fondly.

Theo let go of her wrist and took her hand.

They fucked in the half-bath just outside of the kitchen, her body like fire as he attempted to keep her: fingers and mouth bruising, thrusts heavy and hard.

And she took all of it, sure- but she disappeared as quickly as she’d come, too.

* * *

The third time, he wished he hadn’t seen her.

He was in Jamaica with Draco, and she was in Jamaica with Draco’s father. They’d both watched as she told an animated story, and Mr. Malfoy laughed heartily, his hand on her feet, which were in his lap as they lounged by the pool.

Theo turned his back to them, glancing at Draco to see that he was still staring down at the couple, a strange expression on his face.

“So-”

“Don’t mention it,” he said too quickly. And then, a moment later, added, “I don’t know why she bothers, really. But, she makes him happy.” Draco shrugged. “Less time for him to rag on me. It’s a win-win.”

Theo knocked back the coconut water he was drinking while Draco got drunk. “Is it, really?”

“ _Jesus_ , Theo. Didn’t you two fuck as Pans’ party? Wasn’t that _enough_?”

“No.”

* * *

> iii

When school started again, he found her sitting in the kitchen of the soccer house, frowning at her phone. He grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge before sitting down next to her.

“Everything all right?”

“My parents are moving back to England,” she told him, tapping viciously at her screen. “They want me to transfer.”

He stared at the tabletop. “I didn’t realize you were English.”

“My dad is.”

“You don’t want to go?”

“Absolutely not. They carted me around my whole life.”

She set her phone on the table and looked at him, smiling prettily. “Did you enjoy Jamaica?”

“Did you?” He hadn’t meant to sound so bitter, but he did.

She touched his ear, finger smoothing down his jaw. “I’m quite sure I did, Theodore.”

He didn’t say anything.

“Are you jealous?”

Theo twisted his cap on the table, trying to ignore the warmth of her fingers on his skin.

“There’s really no reason to be. He and I- it’s a working relationship. Nothing more.”

“If I wanted more,” he started slowly. “With you.”

Hermione sat closer to him now, her knees pressed under his beneath the table, her chin against his arm as she continued to touch him, drawing her fingers through his hair. “You’re so quiet, Theo,” she commented. “Everything I know about you is from Draco.”

He half-laughed, “Everything I know about you is from him as well,” and she did, too. “But that doesn’t change-”

“It doesn’t,” she agreed before he could finish.

“I could take care of you,” he told her.

Her fingers paused. He continued to spin the bottle cap.

“If that’s what you need.”

She was smiling when he looked at her, eyes soft and dimples pressed into her cheeks. He felt foolish for having never noticed them before.

“I don’t need that.”

“Then why do you…work,” he struggled over the word, “with Mr. Malfoy?”

“Lu is entertaining. All he wants is someone who looks at him with stars in their eyes. I can do that,” she shrugged. Her fingers went back to smoothing over his scalp, tugging slightly at his hair every few passes. “Low commitment. Sex. Travel. Gifts. Why wouldn’t I?”

Theo sighed, looking away from her as he spun the cap again. He took a big swallow of his Gatorade before getting up. “Your hair looks nice this way,” he told her, hesitating only briefly before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

The surprise on her face stayed etched into his mind until he saw her again.

* * *

> iv

Pansy dropped her purse on the library table a few days later, settling herself in the chair opposite Theo. He looked up to see that she was completely pleased with herself, arms folded over her chest as she watched him. Blacking out the screen of his iPad, he set his pencil down and waited for her dramatics to end.

“Guess whose apartment I just left.”

“Ron’s?”

She rolled her eyes. “Padma and Hermione’s. I had the most _interesting_ talk with your…imaginary girlfriend.”

He swallowed. “Did you?”

“She wanted to know why you were such a freak-”

“She said that?”

Pansy shrugged, “I told her your dad kept you locked in a closet growing up, so-”

“ _Jesus_ , Pansy,” he groaned, rubbing his face tiredly.

“It’s cool. Don’t worry, Teds. Her little freak friend had the same upbringing so she’s, like, empathetic, or whatever.” She took in a long-suffering breath before saying, “She’s into you, even though she doesn’t really _know_ you.”

“What else did she say?”

“Oh _please_ , Theo. I love you, but I’m not going to compromise my other friendships for your little obsession and her…enjoying how you fucked her that night- don’t look at me that way. Of _course_ she liked it. Despite Mr. Malfoy obviously being…more experienced, you’ve got that whole _thing_ about you.”

He had no idea what she was talking about, and told her as much.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I only came by to tell you to be less like you and more like…well, the other you. Talk to her.”

“I hadn’t realized the two of you were such good friends.”

“I date one of her best friends. I need _someone_ in his life on my team.”

He shook his head. “You’re impossible.”

She got up, grabbing her bag as she studied her nails. “I like Granger. And I like you, too, Theo. I think she deserves better than sleazeball Malfoy and you deserve to be happy, so,” she met his eye with as much casual sincerity she could manage without seeming too involved. “I don’t know. Be you, babe.”

* * *

> v

“It’s three _fucking_ A-M, I swear to _god_ I will fuck you-”

Theo yanked his door open, ready to lay into one of his teammates, but it was Hermione standing outside of his door. She looked as though she had gotten out of bed and walked to the soccer house, her hair a pile on her head and grey sweat pants hung low on her hips as she leaned against the wall across from his room.

“I really hope you make good on that threat.”

“Hermione,” he breathed. “Come in.”

He realized she was wearing her backpack as she passed him, shrugging out of it and tossing it on the floor by his. “I stole Draco’s keys and let myself in.”

“It’s three in the morning,” he mumbled, grabbing a pair of shorts from a drawer and pulling them on as she poked around his desk. “Is everything alright?”

“It’s Saturday night,” she told him, looking oddly amused. “Were you sleeping?”

“Yes.” He sat down on the edge of his bed.

She sat down beside him, her side flush against his. “I’m sorry. Should I leave?”

He half laughed. “No, Hermione. I don’t want you to leave.”

She rested her head against his shoulder. His eyes fell closed as he attempted to gather himself.

“You said you were taking Dumbledore’s course.”

“I dropped it.”

She tucked her arm under his, fingers drawing over the inside of his bare forearm. “I only took it because you said you were.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking down at her.

She was focused on the patterns she was tracing. All he could hear was Pansy’s voice telling him to be himself. He tried to relax. Tried to focus on the tickle of her hair against his neck and the warmth of her face against his shoulder.

“Your room is so clean,” she mumbled. “What do you, have a thing about control?”

“Yes.”

Her fingers stilled. Days seemed to pass before she looked up at him, a curious expression in her eyes. “Obsessive. Controlling. Intelligent. You’re exactly the type of man the world warns you about.”

“I know you’re teasing me.”

“That’s why you don’t drink,” she got up too quickly, grabbing her backpack. He feared she’d leave before she pulled Draco’s cigarette case from the front pocket. She shook it excitedly before sitting back down. “I stole his weed, too.”

Theo laughed, pulling the case out of her hands and setting it on his nightstand. “Can’t smoke in here.”

“Yeah. Pansy mentioned you’re a stickler for the rules.”

“I have practice in a few hours.”

“Oh,” she froze. “Ok,” she made to get up, but he grabbed her arm, keeping her in place. “We’ve done this before, I think,” she murmured, looking at his hand around her wrist.

Theo laughed.

“You kissed me and I felt like, I don’t know, like I didn’t have to explain anything to you. Like I could just exist. It felt good. Safe.”

“You deserve to feel safe.”

Her eyes met his, a soft smile on her lips. “So are you going to fuck me or-”

“We’re sleeping. And you can come with me to practice in the morning.”

“Ooo,” she grinned, getting up to tug off her hoodie and sweatpants. She had on a maroon _Gryffindor International Academy_ shirt and gold silk shorts and he felt his heart in his throat for a moment before she said, “Does that mean you like-like me?”

He smiled, shifting so that he was laying on his side. “Maybe.”

She laid down facing him, and he threw the covers over them. Just before he pulled her closer to him, she said, “I like to be the big spoon.”

He paused before laughing, rolling onto his back and covering his face with his arm.

She leaned over him to click off the light next to his bed. His arms drew around her as he said, “Fat chance, Granger.”

“I resent that.”

His lips smoothed over her cheek and into her hair. “My room. I’m the boss.”

“I make a great big spoon,” she told him, settling against his chest. “I’m soft and warm.”

“Mm-hm,” he replied.

When she looked up at him, he was fast asleep.

* * *

> vi

Theo didn’t have a plan.

Not when it came to Hermione, at least. She’d come to practice with him the next morning, sitting with Padma and going over bio-chemistry in between watching he and Draco. After, he resisted fucking her in his back seat and took her to breakfast instead. She seemed surprised when he did finally kiss her, her stiff body going soft almost instantly, and a funny smile formed on her face when he told her he needed to take a nap, and that he could either drop her off at her place or she could come home with him.

He’d hoped, of course, that’d she’d come with him. When she did, he held her too tightly against him, enjoying the way her legs tangled with his and the feel of her breasts against his chest. But, he wasn’t used to the uncertainty that shrouded her. It left him anxious and hungry and-

He realized, his eyes still closed after he’d woken up. Her hands were under his shirt, drawing patterns against his skin, and he wondered if she’d ever fallen asleep. But, he _realized_ , that the problem was that she wasn’t his.

And that wouldn’t work.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> xo, weeds 
> 
> (this is a part of me moving all my fics to ao3   
>  i currently only write for haikyuu and bnha)


End file.
